Lord of the Forests
by Radji
Summary: Forgotten by many, he walk across the lands. The forests as his domain, the lord of the wilderness will turn the world upside down. Pairing : Arsylvos(Naruto)/ Artemis(eventually.) Rated MA. for violence, profanities and the usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Lord of the forest**

**Many think that the first to try and create the humankind was Prometheus. It was actually Kronos, long before the birth of the Olympians, who attempted to make the first human being to worship him. But that human was too intelligent, and Kronos, full of pride and ego, had created an army of those humans, in the goal to control the world. But the first of those humans he created, a queen with enough power to rival any of the titans, defected.**

**Enraged with that treason, Kronos unleashed on them the 'God's tree', the strongest and the worst monster created by Ouranos, an abomination born by the blood of Ouranos being absorbed by the oldest tree in the world.**

**But the great monster was defeated. Only to be reborn centuries and centuries later, and then defeated again. However not before wiping out all the treacherous humans.**

**Only one survived. His name was Naruto, the queen's last direct descendant. **

**Kronos, in his vanity, granted the dying man immortality and a new body created by Rhea, changing him into a titan, and then tried to use him in his war against the gods…**

"**You traitor!**" The deafening roar could be heard throughout the palace.

Kronos, the lord of the time, clutched his arm, in which three arrows were embedded. Golden blood flowed freely from the wound. The Titan lord fixed with rage the figure emerging from the shadows. A man, an extremely tall and athletic man with a bow in his left hand appeared.

The man had golden blond hair with two horn-like locks, tanned skin, strange whiskers-like marks on his cheeks and ice blue cat-like eyes. The man wore a full body black clothe under a thick coat, which seemed to be made of furs. Two antlers were hanging on the hood of the mantle. His right arm was armoured, and he wore black boots wrapped in white bandage. His locks were restrained from falling on his face thanks to a black headband.

This man was the one once knew as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. This man was the titan of the forests and the wilderness, the one now known as Arsylvos, the youngest titan.

Arsylvos eyed his 'father' coldly. "Traitor, you say? That's rich, coming from the one who betrayed his own father. I guess it runs in the family." He sneered, his glance as cold as ice.

"You filthy ungrateful trash!" Bellowed Kronos, ripping the arrows of his arm. "How dare you! How dare you betraying the ones you owe your life to! Your parents!"

Arsylvos' cold eyes steeled "Parents? The only one I'll ever see as a parent is mother Rhea. Certainly not you." He then made his bow disappear and began to walk away.

"Your reign is over. Zeus and his brothers are coming for you as we are talking. I'll let them get the victory they want, you're not in the position to do anything anyway. You may be powerful, but you're a tyrant. You think you don't need the help of others and that's what is going to doom you. Enjoy your fall, _father._"

Kronos gripped his scythe. "You will pay Arsylvos! I curse you! Never a woman will grant you an heir! No titan, no goddess will bear an offspring of you! No mortal will ever have an infant of you! Your lineage will end with you!"

The youngest titan stopped dead in tracks. For the tiniest moment, Kronos allowed himself a smirk. But it ended when his 'son' turned his head, glaring at him with eyes cold enough to freeze the mount Etna.

"You curse me? You think your curse will affect me? Fool. No curse, no prophecy ever stopped me. I will break yours, just wait."

And with a flash, he was gone, leaving the lord of time to face his incoming defeat.

* * *

Xx Olympus, shortly after Kronos and the titan's final defeatxX

In the brand new throne room, Zeus, newly appointed king of the sky, finished to announce the various punishments awaiting the defeated titans.

"… and finally, Atlas, Kronos' General, you are condemned to hold the sky on your shoulders. You will never be free until someone takes your place. Which of course, we will not allow. Have the convict some last words to share?"

Atlas struggled against his chains, foam literally dripping out of his mouth.

"**I will be back! You cannot imprison the great Atlas so easily ! My vengeance will be terrible! Bewa**Blergh!"

Atlas could have continued his rant if a providential rotten fruit hasn't find his way to his mouth.

"Oh, just shut up Atlas. My ears are bleeding." Grunted Arsylvos. And with that, Briareos and his brothers took his fellow titan away.

Several persons entered the throne room. Prometheus, Epimetheus, Hecate, Thanatos, Hypnos, Oceanus, Eris and Thetis. Arsylvos and his brethren awaited Zeus judgement.

The new king of the gods eyed each of the titans, thought he glared slightly when his stare landed on the titan of the wilderness.

"Because of your different actions in the war, we, the gods of Olympus, made decisions about the fate of each of you." Began Zeus. "Oceanus, Thetis, because of your neutrality during the war, the council granted you with full amnesty. you will be able to reach your palace in peace."

Thetis seemed relieved, Oceanus was perfectly neutral in expression.

"Prometheus and Epimetheus, because of your active help during the war, you will be granted the responsibility to recreate the human race. Hypnos, Hecate, Thanatos, Eris, you will be able to conserve your domains, as gods."

Each of them nodded.

Finally, only Arsylvos remained in the middle of the room.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera and Demeter, the six godly children of Kronos and Rhea, eyed their titan brother carefully.

Zeus stood in his full giant form, thought he was still smaller than Arsylvos by a good head.

"Brother Arsylvos…" he said, the tone a tad hesitant. " your case is much complicated. While your role was decisive in the defeat of Kronos, we yet have to determine where your loyalty truly belongs to." He announced.

Arsylvos pinched the bridge of his nose. He had see it coming miles away.

"I was born of Rhea and Kronos, yes. But that's not entirely true. My soul used to be mortal. Mother Rhea, on order of Kronos, gave birth to me as a titan, a kind of reincarnation, if you want."

"I am the titan of the wilderness and the lord of the forests. I am free, and wish to remain as such. Like Oceanus, I have strictly no interest into such trivial things as world domination and this kind of matters. I only wish to take care of my domain and stay away from the world. I am no threat to you, and I will never be."

Arsylvos let his ice blue eyes fall on each of his godly siblings. "My brothers and sisters… I swear, on the river Styx and my honour, that I never had any ill intentions towards you."

The ground shook, thunder boomed.

Zeus sighed.

"Very well. Arsylvos, titan of the wilderness and the forest you are free of any suspicions and free to go."

The titan nodded, and in flash of light, transformed into a raven and flew out of Olympus.

* * *

Xx Centuries later, in the depth of the Macedonian forests. xX

Arsylvos grunted. He was sculpting a piece of wood when he accidentally cut himself. His golden blood dripped, one drop finding his way on a flower.

The cut steamed, and disappeared in the following second. Arsylvos scowled. He really hated his solitude. Curse those Olympians brats. You help hem, you fight alongside them, and you ask them the minimum recognition, but nooooo.

Bloody airhead and his paranoia, he was worst than Kronos. During all his mortal life, he desired a family. And now that he had one, they rejected him out of fear, just because he was a titan child of Kronos. At least not all of them treated him like an outcast. Namely Hades, Hestia and Demeter. The others were wary of him.

Demeter though was the only one to talk to him and being actually friendly. She always was a nice girl.

He sighed. He missed his friends. All his comrades who fought the god's tree. The ones he called family.

Kakashi sensei, Tsunade baa-chan, Shizune nee-chan, Sakura, the Konoha 11, Hinata…

The last name, especially, caused him to swallow hard. Hinata and him had begun dating a few weeks before the war, and their bond strengthened on the battlefield. He didn't blamed himself for her death or others', because he perfectly knew that he couldn't do anything more. What could a mere mortal do against the reincarnation of Ouranos himself? Ever since Kurama wasn't there anymore to guide him, Arsylvos forced himself to keep cool more often than he would to admit. And the lack of gratitude from his 'siblings' didn't help either. he missed the company. he missed the pleasant warmth of Hinata. he missed them. He was alone.

An unfamiliar light draws his attention. He turned, and to his surprise, the flower on which his blood dropped earlier was glowing and growing. Moments later, the flower ceased glowing. Now, it looked like a giant fruit of sort.

Curious, he picked up the fruit, examining it. It was a little heavy. Of course, that was nothing for him, but the weight was certainly abnormal for a fruit.

Using his heightened senses, he tried to sense what was into it.

And there was the shock of his immortal life: There was a life developing in the fruit!

The surprise was such that he almost dropped the fruit. What was the meaning of this?

Not sure what to do, he sat and just waited. The life inside the fruit was still growing, and fast. Patiently, he waited till the life stopped expanding. And then, the fruit shuddered.

Arsylvos frowned. It felt like the life was struggling to escape, it felt…wrong.

He had to help that little life. He had to.

Slowly, he used his dagger to open the fruit. Gently, he spread it open and picked what was inside.

In a wail, a nude baby girl came to his view. She was beautiful: white skin, a tuff of green hair on her head. The baby was crying her blue eyes out.

Arsylvos immediately took her in his tent. He gave her bath in a little wooden recipient and then wrapped her in fur pelt. And then fed her some milk that he luckily collected the last time he 'visited' Helios' cattle's. The little one drank quietly, her tiny hand finding their way to Arsylvos' big hand… well; compared to a baby's hands they were big.

The lord of forests smiled widely, still stunned by what was happening to him. In his hands was a child born by his blood. His child. His daughter.

Kronos had cursed him. No woman could bear his children. But nothing stopped him to conceive them by others means, his blood being one of them, it seems.

The baby stopped drinking the milk. She eyed her father with her big round eyes.

"Hey there little one." Laughed the titan softly. "Who's a cute baby?" The little girl squirmed and giggled.

Arsylvos smiled. It felt…nice. Really nice. A pleasant warmth

And then came the hard part.

"Now… How am I going to call you? Surely, you want to have a name of your own, huh?"

Taking the baby's giggling as a yes, the titan thought a moment.

"How about Naruko?"

The little girl's face twisted in a kind of disgust.

"Guess not." Laughed Arsylvos. "…Ramen?"

The baby gave her father a blank face.

"Okay, okay, I get it." laughed her father. "…How about Drycha? You like it, Drycha?"

His answer came in the form of an happy giggling. The titan of the wilderness smiled.

"So, it's decided. Welcome to the world Drycha, daughter of the forests!"

Happy baby's laughter could be heard throughout the forest.

* * *

Xx Six years laterxX

"Daddy, daddy, look what I did!"

A little girl with unruly green hair and bright blue eyes was running in a clearing towards her father, her little hands clutched on a seed.

Her father, a tall man with equally unruly blond hair, smiled at her and let his training sword rest on a tree. "What is it, sweety?" he asked

"Look!" Said the little dryad excitably. She focused, and suddenly, a magnificent flower emerged from the seed.

"That's incredible, my little flower!" Laughed Arsylvos, ruffling his daughter's hair, making her laugh. "You really have a talent for that, Drycha. I'm proud of you.

The young dryad smiled widely. The titan loved his daughter's smile, it looked so much like his own.

"Daddy, daddy, when do you think I would be able to do like you?" Asked the green head.

"You mean, this?" Said Arsylvos, touching the soil with his hand. Instantaneously, tendrils of wood emerged from it, merged together, and formed an impressive looking horse, entirely made of wood.

"Yes, that!" Exclaimed the girl who had now stars in her eyes.

The titan chuckled. "Sorry my little leaf, but that will wait a few years, I'm afraid."

The dryad pouted. "That sucks."

"Language, young lady, language." He playfully chastised. "Why don't you go looking for some berries? It's almost lunchtime. "

Drycha nodded, and left to some bushes nearby. Arsylvos picked up his sword and resumed his training. It lasted several minutes before an strong amount of energy appeared in his range of sense. He turned to his daughter, who had obviously sensed it too, if her anxious face was anything to point.

"Drycha, hide in a tree, quick!"

The dryad quickly did as told, and melted into a nearby tree. Arsylvos summoned his bow and arrows, ready to fire on the intruder to protect his child. He waited, until he/her entered his field of vision. He wasn't expecting who walked in the clearing.

"Demeter?" he said, almost shocked. It had been several decades since he has seen his sister.

Demeter smiled sadly. Something seemed to be wrong about the goddess of harvest.

"Hello brother. It had been a long time…" Her voice was slightly broken, as if she cried a lot lately.

Arsylvos dropped his bow. "You can come out Drycha, there's nothing to fear."

The little dryad merged out of the tree, and immediately hides behind her father.

"Aw, don't be shy little flower, say hello to your aunt." Laughed the titan.

"Hello." Muttered the girl shyly. She didn't came out of hiding.

"Don't mind her Demeter, she doesn't see many visitors." chuckled the lord of forests.

"It's fine." Came the quiet reply. "You have a beautiful daughter, Arsylvos." She said. The titan frowned as tears threatened to fall out of the goddess' eyes.

"Demeter…is something the matter?" He asked, concerned.

Demeter nodded numbly. "Can we… talk a bit, brother?"

"…Of course." Said Arsylvos. "Drycha, go walk a little, I have important matters to discuss with your aunt, okay?" Asked the titan. Drycha nodded, and ran in the bushes.

Arsylvos smiled a little and then noted the distant look on Demeter's eyes while she eyed Drycha running.

"Demeter what is the matter? Had something happened?"

Demeter sniffed. And then broke into tears.

A pair of warm arms pulled her in a hug as Arsylvos tried comfort his crying sister.

"Persephone… My Persephone…She's gone, Arsylvos. She disappeared…"

Arsylvos frowned. Why did he had the feeling to be involved in a bad headache induced situation?

**And… cut. Next time, we will see different myths with Arsylvos' perspective and hopefully reach the pre-canon point. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord of the Forests**

**Chapter 2: King of the Forest**

"**If you want to see a real monster, don't look at Kronos, the Minotaur, Cyclops, or any other Kindly Ones. Sometimes, the only thing you need to do is to look in a mirror." **_**Arsylvos, titan lord of the wilderness.**_

Xx Somewhere in the Forest, near the city of Cadme…xX

Arsylvos sighed heavily. It has been several decades now that Drycha quitted the nest. Things had been very… entertaining, for the lack of better term.

The whole Persephone affair had been a hard one to deal with, it took the efforts of Hecate, Helios and himself to find her in the underworld. Of course, the goddess of harvest tried to take back her daughter, but it was too late. Demeter maybe Persephone's mother, but even he could see that Hades genuinely loved Persephone, and vice versa. Plus, hades wasn't exactly poor or powerless, if you see what he meant.

Okay, sure, the abduction part was uncommon, but the result was know one of the most faithful and lovely godly couple, in his opinion.

It was quite the surprise when he discovered that Drycha was nearly as powerful as a minor goddess. Not exactly a goddess, but not too far. She was extraordinary powerful, her control over the trees and plants unseen even amongst the oldest satyrs. Of course, the titan ignored if that trait was common amongst his children, as Drycha was currently the only one.

During the years he had thought at others ways to give birth. He hasn't exactly experimented, but he had seriously thought about it, and Drycha really wanted younger siblings.

But deep inside, he was also worried. Zeus didn't take Drycha's existence very well. The idea of a powerful child of a titan scared him, even thought this child's father was his own brother. Arsylvos didn't understand his brother's paranoia. One thing was clear: he didn't inherited his brain from mother Rhea.

Rhea.

His mother was another sore subject. Not long after Zeus married Hera, Zeus announced that all titans, with the exception of Arsylvos himself, were banned from Olympus. Again, his paranoia took the better of him, and without a regret, he banned his own mother. The little ingrate had even had the nerve to affirm that he did it in order to avoid 'any titan attack'. As if mother Rhea had any ill intention toward her children to begin with. For gods' sake, she betrayed Kronos and saved Zeus when he couldn't do anything but drool on her nipple. For crying out lout! She even helped him, the only titan child she ever had, and planned with him the fall of the lord of the Time.

He tried to visit her, but it wasn't easy. She often changed of location and knew very well how to hide.

_Rustle, rustle._

Noises gained his attention. It came from a nearby tree. Deciding to investigate, he pecked a look into it… only to discover a dying fox cub. The little thing was so young and small it couldn't be more than a handful weeks.

The cub had multiple laceration on him and was bleeding. Must has been attacked by an eagle.

That saddened Arsylvos. He has always loved foxes. He took the dying animal in his hand and tried to heal him with his natural energy. But nothing seemed to work. And the cub was dying. Frowning, Arsylvos did the first thing passing trough his head: he cut himself and let the golden blood flown on the cub.

Soon light engulfed the cub and his form shifted, becoming more human-like. And when the light died down, the cub in his arms disappeared, letting the place to a baby girl with messy red hair, two cute fox ears and a fluffy fox tail sprouting of her tail bone. The baby opened her eyes, revealing black sclera and adorable greyish-blue eyes.

The little one yipped and squirmed, trying to climb into the chest of Arsylvos, who looked so happy that his smile couldn't get any wider.

An animal (at least a dying one.) could be saved by his blood. And by the look of it, he also became a father for the second time.

Walking back to his camp, he noticed that something was wrong in the air. The sky was dark. The earth was shaken by a loud rumble. The rumble sounded like a distant cry of anger. Something was happening and he didn't liked it.

Just as he prepared himself to look for some milk and clothing for his new daughter, a very familiar energy emerged near him.

Hestia.

Of all his godly siblings, Hestia had always been special to him, and it became even truer since she helped him raising Drycha and gave her a natural resistance to fire.

"Brother Arsylvos." Greeted Hestia. "I am here to… who is that?" She pointed the baby in his arms.

Arsylvos smiled, oblivious to the concerned face his sister had. "My new daughter, she was just born minutes ago! Isn't she cute?"

Hestia's face softened a bit, before regaining a panicking tone.

"Brother, your daughter Drycha is in great danger! Zeus is about to judge her for treason!"

Arsylvos blinked.

"…what?" The cold rage in his voice sent shivers down Hestia's spine.

"Prometheus, brother… Prometheus had defied Zeus. He gave the fire to the mortals. He used a plant he asked Drycha to create. The poor dear ignored what Prometheus was up to. She need you, as a titan and our brother, you can escape some of Zeus' laws but…"

suddenly fissured, the wind roared, the animals howled. The whole Forest was booming in anger.

"Hestia…take my daughter for a moment will you." Arsylvos struggled to not howl and to keep a calm voice in front of his child and his sister.

Hestia nodded, and gently took the baby fox girl in her arms. Arsylvos began to walk away, when he turned and said "While I am away, could you find her a name? I'm not very good at it." Hestia smiled softly and nodded once more.

Arsylvos disappeared in flash.

The baby squirmed and played with her aunt's hair, yipping and mewing, her fluffy tail waving happily. Hestia sighed. Her daddy was very angry, and she pitied Zeus right now.

Arsylvos appeared just in front of he gates of Olympus. His eyes turned red and glowed, flames flickering around his sclera. His feature began to become more feral.

In an explosion of pure rage and godly energy, the lord of the Forest blew the gates away.

"**ZEUUUUUUUUUUUUS!" **

Xx Minutes ago, in the throne room. xX

Drycha, daughter of the lord of the Forest, lied kneeling in the floor, chained and powerless. She had grown in beauty: her once messy hair was tied in a high ponytail and bangs framed the sides of face, but without hiding her pointed ears. Her eyes were the deepest oceans blue, and her whole form was soft and well proportioned.

Number of satyrs, mortals and even Zeus himself had tried to seduce her numerous times, but each time she managed to sent them away.

Her crime? Being used, unknown to her, by a titan in his plan to defy the lord of the sky, and being herself the daughter of a titan.

Drycha glared fiercely at Zeus. The airhead never trusted her father, or any titan for that matter. He was going to blame her for the hell of it, and it would not surprise her if he decided to do something against the mortals after that, despite the fact that they were perfectly innocents.

"Dryad Drycha, daughter of the titan Arsylvos, for your participation in Prometheus' treachery, you will be condemned to share his fate. You will be chained to the Caucasian mountains and have your kidneys and matrices constantly devoured. Has the convict some last words to share?" gloated Zeus' voice. Drycha spat, the bastard was more than happy to condemned the woman who dared to refuse his assaults.

"Go to Tartarus!" She cried, only to be backhanded by the lord of the sky.

"Know your place, dryad. Cyclops, take her away."

And as the one-eyed giants took her, she began to trash and shout "Don't touch me! Leave me alone, leave me ALONE!" She shut her eyes in despair and wailed "Father!"

Everything happened in less than a second. The wind blew furiously, the palace shook, and a malicious presence made the minor deities flee in panic. The nature itself seemed to howl in anger.

"**ZEUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"**

A loud detonation was heard, and cracks began to form on the walls by the sheer pressure. By the time the lord of the Forest arrived in the throne room, only the Olympians remained there. Even the Cyclops collapsed, unconscious, leaving Drycha without restrain.

Arsylvos was furious. Nah, scratch that, he was livid. He knew that Zeus didn't trusted him and could be unfair and cruel, but that crossed the line.

He. dared. to. **hit. HIS. CHILD!**

He walked straight at him, decided to violently bash some senses in his thick head.

The king of the sky, regaining his bearing after his initial shock, snarled and pointed his master bolt to Arsylvos.

"What are you doing on Olympus, titan!?"

Arsylvos narrowed his blazing eyes, his anger was growing more and more.

"You perfectly know why I am here, you miserable ungrateful worm of a brother." Growled the titan son of Rhea "Release my daughter **at once! "**This time, the tremor that shook the palace began to seriously worry the others gods. Demeter was the first to act. She created vines and roots to keep her titan brother still. But her attempt failed as the plant shrink back as if they deadly afraid of him.

Zeus began to shout even louder. "How dare you ordering me! I am the king of Olympus, my authority is absolute!"

His brother laughed. "Your authority? You are so arrogant that you actually think that you can easily order me around?"

His feature became even more feral. "I am the lord of the forest, the king of the wild! Every dryads, satyrs, wild animals and life forms of the Forest are MY subjects, not yours!"

Zeus growled once more, but this time, Poseidon decided to step in. "He is right, brother. The forest and it's inhabitants are Arsylvos' domain."

"That dryad defied the authority of the gods of Olympus, she must be punished!"

"Punished? For what **exactly**?" Laughed Arsylvos "For being used, without her knowing? For being the daughter of your brother, who happen to be your eldest brother?" At that point, Zeus's face was red from anger.

"Or..." Whispered Arsylvos in his brother's ear "...Because she refused herself to you?"

Silence. Utter silence met that statement, except for the cracks of lightning emitted by Zeus' bolt. The king of the Zeus was shaking in fury at this point.

"Face it **Little brother.** You have no power over my daughter. **I **am her king, and **I **am her father." stated the lord of the Forest in a chilling voice. "I am the one who will judge her. Not you, Zeus."

Zeus was about to say something, but Athena beat him on the stake. "Actually, Arsylvos has a point here, father. It's up to the lord of the dryad's domain to judge her, it's the ancient law, and we are bound to obey it." Arsylvos allowed himself a smirk. Zeus: 0 Arsylvos:1

"Well, if everything is settled now, should I announce my daughter's sentence?" He said with a mischievous grin, eyeing Drycha with a glance that said _everything gonna be alright. _"while I don't give shit about the whole matter..." Several gods dead-panned at that point. "...As the lord of the Forest, I use my absolute authority as a king and a father and yaddah yaddah, and decided of your sentence." He said as if without a care in the world, with began to really disturb the others gods.

"...Drycha, your punishment is immortality. You will attend to the Forest by my side for eternity. Such is your punishment." Arsylvos said with a solemn tone of voice.

Xx A few hours later, back to Arsylvos' camp. xX

"Bwahahaha, you should have see their faces, it was so priceless!" Arsylvos laughed warmly. Hestia herself couldn't help but giggled. Behind them, Drycha was currently holding her newborn sister Vulpa on her laps. The little fox girl was squealing in laughters because of her big sister tickles.

"So..." Began Hestia "What do you plan to do now? Brother Zeus certainly want your head now. It would be best if you stayed in low profile for a while."

"In all honesty, I'm tired to be involved in godly affairs. I plan to give Drycha and Vulpa a happy life with a lot of siblings. I'll disappear for a century or two." Hestia smiled at her brother. "You care so much about your family. And people wonder why I consider you my favourite brother."

Arsylvos chuckled, making the best trollface he could "Is my favourite little sister making a move on me?" He teased. Hestia blushed a playfully punched his arm.

"Meanie. You know I don't meant it like it."

Arsylvos laughed "Of course."

Xx Another bunch of years later. XX

Arsylvos wandered his domain, pride evident in his face. The forest was so healthy here. He could sense a lot of natural energy. Dryads and satyrs there and there. The dryads respected him, calling him their 'father'. Many of them were his daughters, some were Drycha's, the others worshipped him as their lord. The satyrs, however were wary of him and tended to avoid him. Arsylvos guessed that it was because of his titan nature. Vulpa was another story: the lord of the Forest soon discovered that his foxy daughter was in fact a brand new kind of monster. Her and her numerous daughters were the cadmean foxes: humanoid creatures with the physical appearance of young teenagers, able to turn into fox the height of a lion. But fortunately for the demigods his siblings sired left and right, they were rather pacifists. Some of them liked to tend the camp built for the half-blood. Vulpa herself was a ball of fire. Excitable, goofy, and with a case of AHDH far worst than a demi-god. Thanks god she wasn't dyslexic. Well, yes, Arsylvos was really proud of his kingdom. He was a king with a vast domain, a numerous descent and tons of subjects.

But he was a king without a queen.

The curse of his father prevented him to have a child with a woman, that was true, but it wasn't the reason of his celibacy. He could make a woman pregnant using others means. Which was a drag, by the way *cough, cough* He just couldn't give birth to a demi-titan or a god.

...No, he just wasn't able to find a woman he was worthy for.

Thought he had the feeling that it was about to change, one day.

As he walked past a stream, he noticed a little figure wandering in the woods. Curious, he decided to check.

Beauty. It was the only word that could describe the child. Her auburn hair, her fair skin, her silver eyes. She was wearing a cute little white chiton and her hair were flowing freely on her shoulders. She was bare footed on the fresh grass. By the look of her frame, she must be something like 5 or 6 years old.

The child was quietly humming to herself. Her whole being seemed to flown in the natural energy of the Forest. Her energy was very familiar, it smelled a little like the sky...

...Gods Zeus really can't keep it in his pants. He felt bad for Hera, sometimes. He could actually pity her if she wasn't the so unfair and monstrous toward Zeus' conquests and children. They were innocents, only Zeus should be blamed. The lord of the Forest was about to continue his mental rant when...

"Who are you? I know you're here."

Arsylvos startled in surprise. So, his theory was indeed true. The little one was a young goddess.

Deciding to make his presence know, Arsylvos emerged from the shadows of the Forest.

Xx

Young Artemis eyed curiously the tall man emerging from the shadows of the Forest. He was certainly tallest than her own father, his blond hair reminded her of the mane of a lion, his whiskers marks strengthening that effect and his huge fur coat gave him an air of royalty. And his eyes... They were the eyes of a king.

The man stopped in front of her, his gaze on her.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

The giant of a man seemed amused. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first, little one?"

The child puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "I am Artemis. And I'm not little, I'm two years old!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her tiny hips, something Arsylvos found amusing and adorable at the same time.

"A child, in my eyes and the eyes of many others, little one." He chuckled, much to her ire. "Well, little Artemis, do you know who I am?" He asked. Artemis shook her head. She had never seen that huge man before.

"I am the king of the Forest, my name is Arsylvos. And I am your uncle, little one."

Artemis' silvery eyes widened. "Are you a god, mister Arsylvos?"

"Please little one, call me uncle." Laughed the titan.

"I'll call you uncle when you stop calling me 'little one'" She said with defiance.

"And I'll stop calling you 'little one' when you'll stop being one." He said, making the troll-face. He laughed harder at her look of childish annoyance. "And to answer your question, I am a titan, not a god."

Artemis then lost any look of annoyance on her face, instead gaining one of amazement and awe.

"You are like my mother..." she said, making the lord of the Forest raise an eyebrow at her.

"Who is your mother, niece?"

"Leto."

Arsylvos nodded. He knew Leto and rather liked her as a peaceful being.

"But mister Arsylvos" she asked, ignoring the amused look on her uncle face. "How can you be a titan, and yet being my father's brother?"

Arsylvos hummed to himself. "Do you like stories, little one?" He asked.

She nodded eagerly, and then sat in the grass, a look of excitement in her beautiful eyes.

'By the gods, she's just like Drycha and Vulpa.' Mused the titan. Vulpa was just as easily excitable than her, and Drycha just as prideful, in this cute childish manner.

Smiling, the lord of the Forest sat, he began to recite his tale to his niece.

"It was a long time ago, long before the birth of the mighty Olympians..."

**And cut. I would like to thanks the ones who support my story, and I wish you a Happy Halloween. ****The lord of the forest**** is a story imagined by me. The universes of Naruto and PJO belongs to their super authors.**

**Next chapter, Arachne, Artemis' lessons, the giants and the wrath of the Forest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lord of the Forest**

**Chapter 3: Rise of the king**

**EDIT:(warning, spoiler) Because of certains reviews, i'll repeat myself: The 18 rated scene is not to be read if you can't handle it. And NO Arsylvos didn't watch the princess being violated, and I am FRENCH damnit, so yeah, there's mistakes in my grammar.**

**Note: The Cadmean foxes are a very special kind of creatures. While they are considered monsters, their true designation is 'Animal spirits'. They are to animals what dryads are to plants. They can breed with nature spirits, humans and gods. Vulpa, being the daughter of Arsylvos, is considered a minor goddess. The Cadmean foxes are only females.**

**Also, the final list of creatures born to Arsylvos will be:**

**_A good majority of the dryads**

**_The Cadmean foxes**

**_The merrows. Water fairies.**

**_The laumas. Women with bat wings and tails (just like succubus.)**

**_The lemures ( Tree/man creatures from Warhammer universe.)**

**_The faes. (Or nature fairies.)**

**The creatures Arsylvos can control and command:**

**_Any creature born to him**

**_Animals **

**_Plants and trees**

**_certain creatures as griffins, sphinx, werecats (Humans able to shape shift into a feline animal. Tiger, lion, panther, cheetah etc.…).**

**His symbol of power is his coat, which is indestructible and allows him to command to animals, bring abundance to the lands and give him to power to awake the deepest animals instincts of men. He can also use it for techniques such as the Hari jizo or any Jiraiya's techniques involving hair. The coat itself can transform into a three-headed lion. Arsylvos can also have kids with Cadmean foxes, merrows, laumas and dryads as there are his creations. Those kids will be the same breed as the mother.**

**P.S: The Cadmean kits wear an outfit similar to the ones of the Kaka kittens in BlazBlue.**

**Disclaimer**

**Radji: Okay, I want to do it fast, Hades, you're up to.**

**Hades: Why me? I'm busy right now. Do you know how troublesome the underworld is to handle? I'm overloaded with work! I can hardly have quality time with Persephone.**

**R: Yeah, yeah, my bad. How's Melinoe?**

**H: Fan-fu**ing-tastic.**

**R: Aw, sounds like someone's daughter is having a little teenage rebellion.**

**H:...just...get to the point.**

**R: 'kay. Need ya for the usual shit.**

**H:... Radji doesn't own Naruto and PJO. Can I go now?**

**R: Yup. And ACTION. I also want to warn you: That chapter is strictly for 18+ because of rape scene and extreme violence. If you aren't, then stop reading. If you do still read despite my warning, then man-up and be responsible of your own acts. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

_Twack!_

An arrow embedded itself in a target's bull's eye, splitting in two another arrow that was previously there.

Arsylvos whistled at his niece's display of skills.

"Wow, Arty, with those kind of skills, I pity the one who will ever hit on you." Hejoked_._

_twa-twack ! _ Two more arrows. Artemis' right eye was twitching.

"I will never marry."

Arsylvos eyed his niece with amusement. "So you have said for the past week." He chuckled. "If you continue on that path, you'll eventually become a lesbian."

"…What's a lesbian?" Came the innocent question from an utterly confused and curious Artemis.

Arsylvos paled dramatically when he finally realized what he had just said. "Huuuu, nothing." He said awkwardly, before trying rather lamely to change the subject. "Sooo, what's up with the family?"

The young goddess scowled. " Apollo is annoying. He always acts as if he was the big brother. He even pat my head, it's really infuriating, and each time I order him to stop, he just laugh and do it again!" The little goddess stomped her foot in cute manner ( In Arsylvos' opinion.) The titan lord of the Forest

"Arty, he is your brother. He is simply showing his affection to you."

"I don't need that kind of affection." Artemis said stubbornly.

Arsylvos ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance. "Arty, one day will come when your brother will be the only person for you, and that despite how dangerous or hopeless the situation can be. Trust me, your immediate family is one if not the most precious thing you can have. Something our family doesn't understand, alas." Arsylvos frowned slightly. "The gods are at each other's throats, constantly quarrelling, neglecting their domains or the mortals' well-being. Must one of their enemies rise, they will all be in danger. " And by that he principally meant Zeus. But he didn't said anything of that kind. The little girl was too young by his standards to hold distrust against her father. She needed her paternal figure in her young life.

The little girl eyed her uncle curiously. "What do you mean? Who would want to harm the gods?" her question was genuine, and sometime Arsylvos forgot that she was only three years old. "A lot of people, little moon. The less friendly titans, the monsters… And a lot of mortals, unfortunately." He added with a hint of sadness. "And that also include many of the half-bloods and the demi-monsters."

"What's a demi-monster?" Asked the young goddess, unfamiliar with the term.

"A demi-monster is the child born from a human and a monster. Only a handful of monsters species can breed with humans, also demi-monsters are much rarest than demi-gods. And unfortunately, they are often persecuted."

Artemis hummed a little. She seemed to be thinking about what the lord of the wilderness had told her. "Arsylvos, why are the men so cruel?" She suddenly asked.

Arsylvos raised an eyebrow. "You mean males or humans in general?" Artemis' distrust of males was well know to him.

"In general…" she muttered.

Arsylvos sat on the ground near a cliff, the view of the Macedonian forest was marvelous. Artemis soon imitated her uncle. Arsylvos took a good look at his niece.

The young goddess had grown in beauty and talent over her time with the lord of the Forest. She made friends with her cousins Drycha and Vulpa, playing with them and learning from them. She was quite skilled with a bow. Hell, she was even better than him at the same age. But the young goddess had yet to understand the responsibilities that will later be entrusted to her.

Arsylvos sighed "…Artemis, no human is born evil. Every baby human who come to life is innocent. It's the influence of others and their own experiences that can change them, for the better or the worst. Even the gods and others immortals are responsible of a number of atrocities. But sometime, you must accept the face that you must do what should be done. Even if it means using force."

"Did you ever… you know… felt anger, towards humans?" Asked his niece.

Arsylvos' facial expression became as hard as stone. "Artemis, in my long immortal existence, number of mortals had been the subject of my ire. Each of them deserved this. But one day, my anger was so much that I ended up slaughtering an entire city." At that point Artemis' eyes widened. Her uncle was the most laid-back person she knew, she never viewed him as the type of person to destroy numerous humans, never in her wildest imagination. Arsylvos didn't miss it and looked away.

"… I think it would be better if I explain to you what happened that day." Said the titan in a somber tone.

_**Beginning of the tale**_

Arsylvos recently wandered himself why the fates seemed to hate him.

Couldn't he have just one minute of peace? Or was it humankind's Hobby to destroy the nature? Seriously, humans didn't knew their limits sometime. Too many animals killed. Too many trees destroyed.

That city, in particular, was highly destructive. Cogythere, a city that wasn't under the protection of any gods. A bunch of stupid atheists, who believed themselves to be the strongest city in Greece. Okay, they were powerful. But nothing compared to Athens or Sparta. Heck, their only resources were the gold, which could be found in a nearby river. He didn't even understand how in the name of heavens those insolent humans were ignored by the gods.

What truly irritated him, was that the inhabitant seemed particularly irrespectuous of the nature and the nature spirits. Numbers of his dryads were chased by humans with obvious bad intentions, but fortunately no normal human had the speed to catch a dryad.

Arsylvos really haven't the time to think about those stupid madmen. Truth to be told, the titan had his hand full those last weeks. His Cadmean foxes were occupied tending to the cubs, born only three weeks earlier. One of them was his own, and the mother was currently guarding the den. A very fierce one, and a loving mother. The vixen had been very… convincing, in her choice of mate. He still remembered the day she literally tackled him… The Cadmean foxes' heat period was truly frightening. Not that he complained, but even he was slightly exhausted in the end

The titan of the wilderness stopped his musing when a sphinx nearly crashed nearby. The woman/ lion hybrid seemed exhausted and her face was twisted by panic and…sorrow?

"Your Majesty…quick… must…come!" She tried to say between breaths

"Calm down, what's happening?" Asked the titan, checking for any injury on the sphinx, who was trying to stand.

"The…cubs…den…humans…attacked…" Choked the monster.

Any colors left Arsylvos' face.

"No…" The lord of the Forest then dashed toward the location of the den. While running at inhuman speed, the smell of burn and death invaded his senses.

"No… No, no, no, they wouldn't dare!" He frantically thought.

Arriving at the clearing were the den was located, his fears were confirmed by the sight which welcomed him.

Trees had been burned. Numerous dryads and lemures were trying to extinguish fire there and there. Animals such as wolfs or boars where helping by digging the soil and sending sand and chunk of soil on the flames.

But the next thing he seen shattered his hearth. In the middle of the clearing were the foxes. And they were crying over the bodies of the cubs. The young animals spirits had been killed and put in a pile, blood staining their fur. The mothers were crying and holding the bodies of their babies.

Arsylvos slowly made his way toward them. His face denude of any expression. "What…happened?" He asked a dryad, his voice hollow of emotions.

The dryad eyed her lord with sadness. "Apparently, a human from Cogythere discovered the existence of the den two days ago. It seems that those mad men believe that our presence near their city is a stain of evil that they must eradicate. They came in great numbers with weapons and fire. They began a fire to distract us, while the soldiers headed for the den. While some of them battled the fox charged of its protection, the others…" She was unable to continue. The look of devastation on her lord's face was hard to stand. Arsylvos waved his hand, making the fire to vanish. He eyed the dead kits, a terrible rage slowly boiling inside of him. The animals and nature spirits felt their lord's anger, and some of the youngest tried to comfort him.

"Lord Arsylvos! Lord Arsylvos! I found one, my Lord!" Came a voice behind him. He turned to see a young panther werecat in full animal form that was carrying a whimpering kit by the back of her cloth. Her hood was down revealing red hair with blond streaks. Arsylvos' eyes widened. It was his kit!

Kneeling, he gently picked up the kit, which stopped whimpering and cuddled against her father, finally feeling safe.

Arsylvos gently rocked his youngest, until she fell asleep. "And the mother?" He asked.

The werecat's ears flattened against its head. "She is dead my Lord. A spear in the heart. She just had the time to hide the kit." Arsylvos nodded. "Juna, come here." He called. A dryad approached "Yes my lord?" Asked she asked. Arsylvos handed her the sleeping kit. "Take care of her for me." He said simply. The dryad nodded.

Arsylvos waited until she was far enough to not wake up his daughter. "**BORBAROS !**" He roared, his anger kicking full power. A lemur, bigger than the others and looking quite old, immediately came by his side. He stood at 14'' and had a strong constitution. His bark-like skin was a deep brown and his body seemed as strong as an Oak. On his face was a beard made of lichen. "Yes my Lord?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Assemble the warriors. Call the packs. Make the forest shook and howl. Make them feel fear." He ordered, making his weapons appears. The lemur nodded, and began to howl. Animal roars and war cries resonated throughout the forest. Soon, a loud rumble could be heard. Wolfs packs erupted from the bushes, followed by panthers, lions and bears. Monsters like griffin and sphinx joined them. Some of the Cadmean foxes shifted into their animal form, others took kukri knives and bows and put leather armors on them. Lemures came from every corners, making the ground shake under their feet. Werecats ran past them, some in their full animal form, some in their hybrid form, carrying weapons. The howling army headed to south, Arsylvos at his head. His features were animalistic and his eyes were blazing in anger.

"**Let's make them feel the wrath of he king!"**

* * *

_meanwhile, city of Cogythere._

Meravote, king of Cogythere, was satisfied. Today was a good day. His soldiers had eradicated a den full of those disgusting creatures that dared to taint the forests around his city. Everywhere in the streets, his people feasted and singed the death of the errors of nature. The men of the proud city of Cogythere had proved again that they were above all those worthless creatures.

Only one person didn't sing or feasted that night. Mavola, the king's daughter. Meravote had always hated the way his only daughter put herself lower than her righteous rank by worshipping those false gods. She was the princess of Cogythere! The one destined to give birth to the future king! How dared she to lower herself like that!

And there she was, in her room, muttering pitiful prayers to the false gods. Meravote didn't want any of this anymore. He walked toward the room, determined to beat those fakes beliefs out of his daughter.

In her room, Mavola prayed with all her soul for the forgiveness of the deities. She was a beautiful young woman she just turned seventeen. Her pale blond hair curled at the end, her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were the purest onyx black. She didn't wear any jewelry and she wore a simple white chiton.

Mavola prayed, a tears pouring out of her eyes.

She was sick. She was tired. She was sick and tired of that life.

To her father, she was just a glorified piece of meat destined to be banged by the first half-decent male deemed worthy to fuck her, and breed a king, a male worthy of respect and power and not some weak female. And what was worst was that the princess knew that a sick monster of a father wouldn't be bothered at all to take her virginity himself. The very thought made her skin crawl.

That city reeked corruption, sex and crime. The sacred places were destroyed, young children were sold for the sick pleasure of inhuman beasts, women spat on the names of the goddesses and men laughed at the might of the gods.

Madmen, monsters, heretics, worthless primitive beasts, that was what the proud people of the mighty city of Cogythere really were.

They disgusted her.

They didn't respect anything. Not even their princess. How many times did she have to maim or even kill a man who tried to force her? Her own mother Medora died last year, killed by her drunken father.

Cogythere was destined to disappear.

And she had no place in such a city. She wanted to flee, to flee far and to never go back. She wished somebody heard her prayer.

If only she knew that her life what about to change dramatically.

A racket could be heard in the palace, and Mavola knew that her father was coming. When he entered, his bearded face was crimson and his eyes were red-shot, he was obviously drunk. And a drunk Meravote was a dangerous and unpredictable Meravote.

Mavola didn't have time to say anything as her father backhanded her violently and made her fall on the cold marble floor.

"How dare you!" the king bellowed "How dare you spoil the city of Cogythere by your filthy false believing?"

Mavola spat blood and tried to stand, but her father caught a handful of her hair.

"For too long I endured your childish rebellious attitude! You are the princess of Cogythere! You are a woman, and you will act as such."

Meravote was thought that she was going to cry and beg for forgiveness, as ever. But this time, Mavola did something she thought she would never be able to even dare thinking about.

She _spat_ on her father.

Meravote howled in anger and punched the insolent female in the guts.

"That's it!" He growled, ripping her chiton open and using a piece of cloth to gag her. "No longer you will act as a spoiled girl!"

He pushed her daughter on her bed and undid his buckle. "Tonight, you. become. a. woman!"

Mavola eyes widened in fear and horror. She watched as her father opened her legs.

**18 RATED SCNENE. you've been warned. **

That cannot be happening.

She almost throws up, when her pig of a genitor began to grope her and touch her most private parts.

That cannot be happening.

After what seemed an eternity of torture, Meravote stopped groping her. His erected meat stick came into view. Tears poured out of Mavola's eyes.

She couldn't even cry when the pain of being violently penetrated hit her.

That cannot be happening.

Meravote took his time raping his daughter. He brutally made her on all four and slammed her face onto the sheets, pressing her upper body on the bed and upping her rear in the air. He forcibly restrained her by the neck, making the young girl cry even more.

Finally, in a grunt, Meravote released himself inside her.

He let go of her, removing the gag, and took great pleasure in her broken sobs.

"That will teach you respecting your males. Tomorrow you are to be exposed to all the city to see, and you will be sold to the most offering." He declared, exiting the room.

Unknown to him, a certain immortal was watching him leaving.

**END OF THE 18-RATED SCENE**

Arsylvos couldn't remember the last time he was so disgusted. He just committed the sacrilege of raping his own flesh and blood, one of the worst crimes in his eyes. Right now, he blamed himself to not arrive in time to stop that from happening.

The titan, eyed the trembling form of the poor girl, semence staining her tights' skin, sobbing in a heart-shattering manner.

He approached her and at the sound of his feet against the marble, covered herself in her sheets, sobbing harder.

"P-please… n-no…n-no m-more…" She cried. The lord of the forest wanted nothing more but to extract the king's guts with his teeth. He should have arrived earlier.

Mavola was a wreck. Her worst nightmare just had happened. And she couldn't do anything but watch as the monster she called a father raped her. She hated him. She wanted him dead. She wanted him to suffer, to endure suffering worst than he inflicted onto her.

And now he was about to do it again. She wanted him to die. May the gods curse him.

"Girl…"

Mavola froze. That wasn't her father's voice. She risked a peek from under the cover of her sheets.

A man, a giant of a man, wearing a large fur coat and black clothes, was standing in front of her bed. His ice blue eyes were filled with sadness, and sympathy.

"Who…who are you?" She asked. Something in that man aura seemed to calm her fear.

"Girl…" The man asked, "Do you hate that man? Do you want to kill him?"

Mavola stared at the man. She felt …strange. She felt like she HAS to answer him. "He raped…me…" She mumbled. " He took…_Pleasure_… doing so…" tears of her rage leaked on her cheeks.

"He deserves to die… he has to suffer. I want to kill him so much."

She breathed heavily. "But I can't do it."

Arsylvos raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Asked the oldest child of Rhea.

Mavola looked directly at his eyes. "I DO want to kill that pig for what he did to me. But… It would be only punishing him for what he did to me."

Her eyes flashed red "I want to see him hurt for every sin he committed. I want to see him squirm like the pathetic worm he is, make him pay for an entire life of crimes, heresy and lucre. The gods will have throw in Tartarus…" She bites her lower lip, drawing blood. "…I am not a worthless killer, unlike him."

Arsylvos eyed the human very carefully. She wasn't award of it, but her scent didn't fool him. That demigod in front of him didn't know who her mother was. Kind of ironic, because the lord of the Forest could had swear that he had the actual goddess in front of him, if it wasn't for her appearance, which was radically different. Even without knowing it, she was reasoning with the principle of the balance.

"Girl, do you know who I am?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I am Arsylvos. Firstborn of Kronos and Rhea. Titan of the wilderness and lord of the Forest." He announced, making her widen her eyes. "The city of Cogythere dared to defy my power and attacked my kingdom, resulting in the death of innocent creatures and the loss of one of my lovers. Tonight, it will fall. Fear not, Mavola, because no longer you will be the subject of violence. I can give you a gift, but a poisoned one. His expression was dead serious.

"If you could bring the righteous punishment upon this city at the cost of your humanity, will you accept it?"

Mavola didn't needed to asked twice. "I never considered myself to be one, to begin with." She said bitterly.

Arsylvos nodded, then waved his hand. Vines and other creepers soon enveloped the princess.

"Let's proceed." He said. Slowly, cries of terror and agony reached him from outside. His face stretched in a predatory smile.

"It has begun."

Pandemonium.

Houses were ablaze, blood flowed the street and screams resonated in the air. People still half-asleep or drunk ran in every directions, only to be nailed by the dryads' spears.

In a street, a bunch of guards were trying to keep a dozen of lions werecats at bay, but their formation was broke by a big male appearing from behind them and they were torn off.

In a house, a fat man desperately tried to kick off the bear that pinned him to the ground. It was useless, as no more than a second later, his intestines caked the walls.

Near a destroyed temple, a pack of Cadmean foxes restlessly attacked soldiers that tried to hold them back. The furious animals spirits sliced and chopped legs, arms, heads in an equal blood thirst, determined to avenge the loss of their kits.

Everywhere, Lemures destroyed building as if they were mere sandcastles, rubbles squashing peoples that were still trapped under it. Boars, lions, panthers, wolfs and bears killed everything in sight, and sphinxes and griffins disposed off the more troublesome soldiers. Rivers of blood flowed in the streets.

Even trees and brambles were slowly creeping trough the streets, squeezing to death any living beings in the vicinity and causing the buildings to collapse.

There were nothing but death, cries of anguish and fire. Yet, the creatures of the forest didn't seem to stop if only one second.

The proud city of Cogythere was tasting the rightful wrath of their King.

Meravote was literally pissing himself. He ran, like a headless chicken, squealing in fright and screaming at his guards to protect him. The palace was falling apart.

He finally exited the palace… Only to discover the blazing torch that was his city.

Before he could go anywhere, a Lemure appeared and pinned him to the ground. Squirming in a vain attempt to freeing himself, Meravote watched as his guards were slaughtered by the howling mass of wild animals and Forest creatures that were swarming around him.

The pitiful hog of a man was crying in fear, in weak willed mind unable to understand what was happening.

…

Arsylvos swung his sword, splitting a running human in half. He made his bow appear and shot dozens of humans in a matter of seconds. Blood caked his form, and his eyes were two glowing inferno. No one would escape his wrath. The city will be leveled to the ground and no remains will be left.

He noticed that Borbaros had captured the king who was trying to save his sorry ass. He growled and walked straight at him. Next to him, a young girl was holding a woman, before biting her neck; a suction and gulping noise could be heard as the woman's eyes rolled back in her sockets.

In a thud, the corpse of the woman fell to the ground.

The girl wiped her bloodied mouth. She had long white hair that was floating in the air, as animated by an unseen wind. Her eyes were pure white, crimson tears-like marking running down her pale cheeks. Fangs pointed out of her rosy lips.

"Come." Arsylvos told her. "We have a meeting with the _great king_ Meravote."

The girl grinned in a sadistic manner. " But of course, my lord."

…

Meravote was shaking under Borbaros grip. He watched as the giant of a man was slowly coming his way. He squirmed even harder in order to escape.

Finally, the man stopped in front of him. From his position, Meravote could barely look at him.

"…Did you really think that yours crimes would be unpunished, human?" The man asked, "Did you believed that the afterlife will be kind to you? Hades reserved the worst tortures for you in the field of punishments, worm. But I do not intend to let you leave the living world without a proper punishment."

"Remember this, insect. Nobody defy the Titan of the Forest and live to tell the tale." The man turned to a figure next to him. "Do it."

The figure approached and kneeled next to him. She forced him to look at her by forcibly gripping his head.

"Good evening, _father._" Greeted a venom-laced voice.

Meravote recognized that voice. Her face was different, her entire frame and aura were different…but not the voice.

"You…" He growled, suddenly feeling braver (or stupider.)

"So… That's your fault!? How dare bring all of those upon us, you stupid whore**GAAAAAAH !**" Meravote screamed when one of his fingers got bent in the wrong way.

"Shut your trap, _human. _If anything you brought it to yourself." She hissed, ignoring the pitiful sobs of the fat sack of lard at her feet.

"Such a pathetic existence that is yours… You despise anything godly and sacred…and yet, you spawned me, a demigod. It's almost laughable, really." She sneered. "I can't understand what was going on in my immortal mother's head to copulate with such an swine like you. What pushed Medora to marry you, I will never know. But you will pay for her death. "

Meravote didn't respond, too busy crying over his broken finger. Angered, Mavola kicked the king in the gut. "Stop being so pitiful, maggot." She hissed coldly, before smirking sadistically "You know, in a way, it's thanks to you that I am what I am know…" She gripped his face, immobilizing him. "…Should I thank you the proper way?" She whispered almost huskily, baring vampire-like fangs.

Meravote could only scream as he was turned into a pile of bloody flesh and intestines. Mavola, daughter of Nemesis and first Strygoi had her revenge.

And so fell the proud city of Cogythere.

_**End of the tale.**_

Arsylvos sighed deeply. That story was a sore subject to him.

"I never knew the backstory of the destruction of Cogythere…" Said Artemis, still overwhelmed by what she had just learnt. Her uncle Arsylvos, the laid-back easy-going and kind titan, could also be a ruthless executioner who wiped out cities without a remorse. To think, that such a caring and loving person could be so…

"Does it sound monstrous to you, little one?" Arsylvos suddenly asked, making the young goddess stiffen as it was exactly what she was thinking.

"Arty… Like I said, they deserved this, and frankly, they weren't redeemable. None of them. If anything, I did them a favor, before they finally goes too far and destroyed themselves, causing more damage." Said the lord of the Forest with

"You have to understand, Arty, that humans are complex creatures. Sometimes they act as the vilest monsters, other times they act as the bravest heroes. The human nature is versatile, and us immortals will always have a hard time understanding them, for we are beyond the limits of time and mortality. Humanity must be guided. But the poisonous seeds must be removed…one way or another."

Artemis thought for a moment. "…But…What if not all of them deserve to be guided? What if some of them are more worthy being guided than others? beside the bad seeds? Surely, there must be people who are most righteous of our guidance than others?"

The titan looked at her blankly for a moment before responding "Arty, what is worth saving…"

He looked at her right in the eyes, ice blue meeting silver.

"The one who would die anyway but whom will be greatly missed… Or the one who could live but would lead to the death of the previous one?"

Artemis seemed uncertain. "You see?" Said Arsylvos. "It may sound easy, the choice is harder in a real situation. We are not supposed to save everybody, that's is very true. But not acting for those who could be saved and that we know we can save, is no better than cowardice. That was why I allowed Mavola to live. She was the only who could be saved and the only I had the power to help."

"I do not understand, Arsylvos." Said Artemis, frowning.

The titan chuckled softly. "That's not important right now, never mind. Let's caught something, shall we? It's time to practice moving targets."

The young goddess nodded and went retrieving her quiver. As her uncle watched her leave, he whispered softly to himself.

"One day you will understand, Artemis. I know you will."

**And cut. Sorry for the late update, but college is hard to handle sometime. Next time, the fate of Arachne, and the Giants.**


End file.
